<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Know that I will always love you (Just in a different way) by Harukyuties</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729997">Know that I will always love you (Just in a different way)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukyuties/pseuds/Harukyuties'>Harukyuties</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Closure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, fall out of love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukyuties/pseuds/Harukyuties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don’t turn out the way Jaehyun and Doyoung thought they would and that’s life, full of surprises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Know that I will always love you (Just in a different way)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this instead of doing my schoolwork</p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p>
<p>- English is not my first language<br/>- Sorry if there are grammar mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A simple greeting. A greeting that started it all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun and Doyoung thought they met the one when they met each other. Meeting each other made them believe that soulmate is perhaps real. That you will eventually meet the right person at the right place during the right time. And that seems to apply to them. They meet each other at the right place (Han river) during the right time (first snow). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At Han river enjoying the night view during the first snow. What a fun and romantic activity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun didn’t know what he was thinking when he left his apartment in a sheer thin jacket when it’s the winter season. He can’t be bothered going back for a change of clothes even after feeling the cold night breeze hitting him in the face. He just shivers a bit and pulls the jacket closer to him, continuing walking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving at his destination, Jaehyun observes the surroundings. Families are out having fun, kids running around chasing each other, students hanging out with friends and taking a breather from the hectic school and tuition, and the elderly are just walking slowly admiring the scenery. Jaehyun, too, walks towards an empty bench and takes a seat, tired from all the walking previously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air was cold and freezing. It’s the winter season after all. Jaehyun puffs out some air and it was visible with naked eyes. No matter how many times he witnessed the air coming out from his mouth since he was young, Jaehyun still finds it amusing that the humans are able to see their breath in the cold. He did it a few more times, chuckling at his own silly antics. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so fun about that?” That was the first time Jaehyun heard Doyoung’s voice. So deep and strong, in a pleasant way. Jaehyun turns towards the voice, eyes trailing from a pair of converse to black loose fit pants then a black long coat, inside wearing a white t-shirt pairing it with a blue denim jacket and finally a face to its figure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really know but isn’t it amazing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just science.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, mister-it’s-just-science, why don’t you tell me what’s not fun about that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doyoung, the name’s Doyoung.” The said male rolled his eyes and took a seat on the other end of the bench, not too far from Jaehyun but not too close either. Just the right amount of distance in between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A pretty name for a pretty face. The name’s Jaehyun, pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pleasure’s all mine.” Doyoung chuckles at their silly short conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They exchange more words with each other, getting to know more about the stranger they’re talking to and it seems so right. It seems so right to Jaehyun and Doyoung. So many similarities that they instantly clicked with each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s the first snow.” Jaehyun exclaimed softly when he saw something tiny in white falls from the sky. Hands reaching out with palms facing upwards, Jaehyun felt the sudden chill on his palm, sending shivers down his spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate the first snow. But, perhaps I would like it starting from today.” Doyoung announced and no more conversation was made after that statement. It was as if they have a mutual understanding of each other, knowing what the other feels even when nothing was said out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they became boyfriends, they were ecstatic. Everything felt so right, so perfect. It’s like the universe had made it their mission to get Doyoung and Jaehyun together without any hardships. The journey was peaceful and carefree, sometimes Jaehyun would start doubting if this is a dream or reality. It just feels so surreal, that Doyoung is here with him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Jaehyun asked Doyoung to move in with him and the latter couldn’t be happier for it. It seems like the beginning of their wonderful life and it is. They wake up to their partner and go to sleep with their partner. The cook, clean, do the laundry together. Enjoying free time by spending it together. Everything was done with each other as if they’re attached to the hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To the outside world, they look like a sweet and cute couple. People coos at their display of affection towards each other in the public. Other couples envy their strong relationship, single people wish they could have relationships like them, married couples had flashbacks of their time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By living together, it has made them realize they have so many common things. They have so many same habits it made Jaehyun wonder how can someone behave so much like him. Doyoung is like the second version of him that they started living like the same person, like one person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>✨</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A simple farewell. A farewell that ended it all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Living like one person seems to be the downfall for both of them. Their actions and habits are so similar that the longer they spend time together, the more it feels like they’re living alone, rather than living together. It was as if Jaehyun was all alone, like before he met Doyoung even if Doyoung is right next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun is not the only one, Doyoung feels the same too. After all, they’re living like one person, sharing the same mind. As time goes by, living with Jaehyun is like a reality check for Doyoung and he dislikes it. He dislikes how he can see himself in the younger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They slowly stop acknowledging each other. No more sweet morning kisses when they wake up or night kisses when they sleep. No more movie night with cuddling sessions. They’ve slowly behaved like what a roommate would, just greetings here and there when leaving the apartment or arriving after a tiring day of work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the one that drove Doyoung to finally end it with Jaehyun was no more butterflies in his stomach, no more feeling of warmness and fullness in his chest when he’s with Jaehyun. Just emptiness. To make it short, it was not a romantic love anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The connection was not there anymore. Not like how well they clicked when they first met. The connection between them has become one and to both of them, it’s like they can’t connect because it’s not even there anymore. There was nothing to connect to. No matter how hard they try. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is also the point where they stop believing in soulmates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I guess this is goodbye.” Doyoung standing with his last bag by his side scans through Jaehyun’s apartment one last time. After all, he’s never coming back here after moving out. But he does hope that he can come back to it as a friend one day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m gonna get going because Jeno is waiting for me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, just stay healthy and stay safe okay? Stop overworking yourself and take a break if needed.” Although no longer together, Jaehyun couldn’t help but worry about Doyoung’s lifestyle. They were friends before getting together so it was natural for him to look after a friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You too. Stop eating take-outs and contact me if you need someone to talk to. I’m always here.” Doyoung knows Jaehyun like the back of his hand. The younger had always called take out on the day Doyoung is not cooking and the only healthy foods he consumes are all from Doyoung’s cooking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.” Doyoung knows Jaehyun won’t do so and he’ll need to be the first to reach out but he just nods his head. Smiling full-on gummy-mode, Doyoung asks for a hug. “Can I hug you before I leave?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Jaehyun immediately opened his arms letting Doyoung into his hold. They stay in that position for a while, no talking just embracing as much as they could when still possible. But all sweet moments need to end. A phone call from Jeno interrupts them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess that’s my cue. Jaehyun, know that I will always love you. Just in a different way.” Doyoung tiptoed to place a soft platonic kiss on Jaehyun’s forehead and finally bid goodbye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, in a different way.” Jaehyun mutters softly and he knew Doyoung heard it albeit already quite far away from him because the older male’s lip curves up into a smile so genuine Jaehyun thinks that perhaps this is really better for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, people fall out of love. And that’s okay but don’t forget somewhere between hello and goodbye; there was love, so much love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun and Doyoung did have a lot of love to offer to each other. But perhaps they offer too much, there was none left for themselves. They offer so much that the love wears out and they can’t produce anymore, leaving just emptiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>✨</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Definitely not my best work but kudos and comments are much appreciated :)</p>
<p>Find me on twitter @haru_kyuties</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>